A Road Less Traveled
by LVB and KD Skywalker
Summary: Can Anakin travel down a road few have before?
1. Ch 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars! We just love it a lot!_

_Authors' Note: Hey everyone this is our first collaboration effort. So please be kind and review, review, review!_

Chapter One:

"ANAKIN! Listen to me! There is still a chance to save Padmé!" Obi-Wan yelled at his former apprentice, who was now a servant of the dark side.

"You're lying!" Anakin said as he took another swing at Obi-Wan as they fought tooth and nail on Mustafar.

Obi-Wan had snuck aboard Padmé's ship as she flew to Mustafar to track down Anakin, shortly after Obi-Wan had talked with her in her apartment on Courscant. There he revealed to her that Anakin had fallen to the dark side and was now under the control of Darth Sidious who had been revealed as the newly titled, Emperor Palpatine.

And Obi-Wan had also learned one of the reasons Anakin had turned. It wasn't for power, but for protection; the protection of Padmé and their unborn child. It was the fear of loss that drove Anakin to this dark brink. If only Obi-Wan could use that fear to reverse what had been done…

"What would your mother say if she saw you like this?" Obi-Wan cried out as he blocked another one of Anakin's blows.

That worked. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at Obi-Wan. He did have a point. What would his mother say if she saw Anakin like this? He knew that she would be disappointed in him. She would have been disappointed because he destroyed all that he had grown to love. He wasn't the same little boy that she had raised to know nothing of greed and only of kindness.

Obi-Wan saw his chance to grind away more at Anakin's emotions.

"What about Qui-Gon? He sacrificed so much for you. What do you think he would think about all of this?"

Yes, Obi-Wan had a point. What would Qui-Gon Jinn think about him now? Qui-Gon had always seemed to be the only one who had faith in him. And now…he could feel that Obi-Wan had faith in him as well. Maybe Obi-Wan _was_ right…

"How can she be saved!" Anakin demanded as he powered off his lightsaber.

Just to be on the safe side, Obi-Wan kept his on, but off to his side. "Come back down the path of the light side…"


	2. Ch 2

_A/N: Nice quick update! And more to come if there are more reviews...hint hint. Enjoy_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two **

"The light side can save you, Anakin! And we can save her!" Obi-Wan yelled again, trying to drive his point home. While Anakin had disengaged his lightsaber, his face still held the resentment he fought with not long ago.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber was still ignited, its blue glow illuminating his face. He could tell Anakin was still unsure of his loyalties. He needed one final push.

"Qui-Gon and your mother believed you were the Chosen One, Anakin. Padmé believes it…and I still believe it. You're like blood to me. Release your anger. Release your hate. You can still save them!"

Anakin felt the anger slowly leave his body. Padmé still loved him. Obi-Wan still loved him…even after what he'd done. He was the Chosen One. And what if Obi-Wan was saying was true, there was still a change that Padmé and their unborn child would survive.

Obi-Wan saw the anger leave his apprentice's eyes. He felt an enormous pressure leave his body; he had succeeded. Disengaging his lightsaber, Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's back.

"Let's go find her, young padawan." And Anakin didn't object, even though he wasn't a Padawan any longer.

"Oh dear Artoo, I do hope Mistress Padmé will be alright."

The droids had been working on a way to get Padmé safely back onto the ship. It had only been a few moments since her collapse, but they knew that her life was only hanging on by a balance.

In his rage, Anakin had Force-choked Padmé. She had collapsed and both droids were fearful for her life. Being pregnant and nearing her due date, Padmé was in the worst possible state.

A series of beeps managed to annoy Threepio.

"I already know that, Artoo! Instead of lecturing me, why don't you try helping for a change!" Threepio bent down over Padmé while Artoo whistled and turned towards the ship.

While Threepio was beginning to lift Padme's head up, she briefly opened her eyes.

"Anakin…" she softly moaned. Controlling her breath, she took in her surroundings. "Ani…"

It was at that moment that an eerie feeling passed over her. Staring over her she took in the golden face of her droid.

"Mistress Padmé, you're awake!" Then suddenly, a loud shattering noise struck the air. Padmé closed her eyes and shielded her face with her hand with what little energy she could muster. Opening her eyes yet again, her golden droid was replaced with a strange and twisted face…


	3. Ch 3

_AN: WOW! The response so far has been awesome….but then again KD Skywalker has been threatening people to ready by not updating her stories until this one gets reviews…..so review please! And enjoy!_

Chapter Three:

Anakin sensed it before Obi-Wan did. Something was wrong where they had left Padmé and the droids. Something dark surrounded the area. He quickly broke into a run, with Obi-Wan right behind him, screaming at him to figure out what was going on. But Anakin paid no mind to him. His focus was now on Padmé.

As he rounded the corner near to the ship, he couldn't feel her presence anywhere. And that worried him. He kept running faster and harder to get to the ship. But it seemed to be taking a lifetime to do so.

But when he got there, he wished he could turn back time. Padmé was nowhere to be found and Threepio had been blown to pieces. He would be repairable, but not for a long time. And he would be the only one who could tell them what happened. But where was Artoo?

"Oh no…" Obi-Wan barely breathed as he came up next to Anakin. "Who could have done this?"

"Palpatine. He was the one who sent me here to kill the Separatist leaders. He must have some how known that you and Padmé were coming here." Anakin said with anger in his voice.

"Calm down Anakin. You're still very vulnerable right now. Don't let the dark side take control again. Or else all is lost." Obi-Wan said, placing a hand gently on his former Padawan's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a horrible crash that came from Padmé 's ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood with their lightsabers ignited, ready for anything. After a few tense seconds, Artoo slowly rolled his way out of the ship. He looked to have a few circuits fried, but nothing that Anakin couldn't fix.

The astrodroid began beeping frantically. It was as if he was trying to tell Anakin something.

"Artoo calm down," Anakin said. "Threepio isn't here to translate for us. So please calm down. Everything will be alright."

Artoo stopped and suddenly showed a holovid he had recorded of Padmé being taken by Palpatine. That angered Anakin to no avail. Once again, Obi-Wan placed a hand gently on Anakin's shoulder, to reassure him that everything would be all right.

Anakin took a deep breath as he and Obi-Wan began to gather up and sort through the remaining parts of Threepio. Once they had them collected, they boarded Padmé 's ship and Anakin got to work on rebuilding Threepio, while Obi-Wan flew.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked walking into the cockpit, with Threepio's head in his hands. He was tinkering with it to try to get Threepio up and running again.

"We're going to meet Masters Yoda and Windu, along with Senator Bail Organa aboard the _Tantive IV_."

"Master Windu is alive?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Yes he is. He as well as Yoda both survived their confrontations with the Emperor. Let's just hope Palpatine hasn't done anything to Padmé."

"So do I. So do I…."

"Oh! Oh! Master Anakin!" Threepio suddenly said as Anakin twisted a knob on the back of Threepio's head.

"Yes Threepio?" Anakin asked looking down at the protocol droid's golden head.

"Palpatine has her!" the droid squealed.

"We know." Obi-Wan said.

"But he is going to take the babies!" Threepio squealed once again.

"Babies?" Obi-Wan and Anakin asked looking at each other in shock.


	4. Ch 4

_A/N: So here we are, back again with the next chapter. The response has been phenomenal and we're very appreciative! So keep the reviews coming and rewarded you shall be._

* * *

When Padme awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by darkness. Groaning, she managed to sit herself up straight. Where was she?

Rubbing her stomach, she surveyed the area to see if she recognised anything. It was then she felt a chill up her spine. She knew where she was. She was on Palpatine's personal ship. Suddenly, she remembered…

* * *

_Palpatine was standing over her, except his face had been horribly deformed. She had panicked and tried to move out of the way. Cackling, he had used the Force to lift her up off the ground. _

_He held her in his grip as he spoke. _

"_Senator Amidala...what brings you to this corner of the galaxy?" _

_She had been too disorientated to reply. _

"_My apprentice was right…you are with child!" he spoke, gleefully. _

_All Padme could muster was a simple "No,"_

_She looked around and saw Threepio lying half-broken next to her. If only he could stay intact long enough to relay the information…_

_She felt him prod her with the Force. It made her uncomfortable. It was when he gasped and smiled crookedly that she knew something was wrong. _

"_It seems as if I'm in luck! Not one offspring of Vader, but two!" _

_In Padme's shocked state, he managed to capture her quickly. As he hauled her onto his personal ship, he turned around and sent another Force bolt to the droid. _

* * *

Her heart began to race. Was Palpatine right? Was she pregnant with twins? Another chill ran up her spine. He was close. That feeling was confirmed when she heard the door hiss open and Palpatine himself sauntered into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake, Amidala!" he spat, his twisted face bearing an evil grin.

She scowled. "You betrayed us," she simply said, her voice tinged with anger. He laughed at her.

"Yes, I did. And the stupid Jedi you aligned yourself with cost the Republic more than you can imagine. They are all dead, Amidala. So are most of the members of the Senate,"

She didn't know what to say- everything he had said was true.

"What do you want from me?" she said in her most diplomatic voice.

Once again, he laughed maniacally. "To see you suffer, M'lady"

He walked up to her and stroked her cheek. She defiantly pulled away disgusted by the man she had helped put into power. Snarling, he used the Force to push her backwards. She slammed into the wall and slid down helplessly.

"And to steal your children of course. The spawn of Darth Vader will be quite an asset to the Sith order…"

"No!"

"Yes, M'Lady. And I'll have you know that it isn't just me who wishes for your children to be trained…I do believe your husband was the one who approached me,"

Her heart practically stopped. She had known Ani had touched the Dark Side. But would he give them up to Palpatine? Both her and the children? She had hoped Obi-Wan would have saved him…

"You're wrong, Sidious! Anakin is not evil!" she screamed, the tears finally cascading down her cheeks.

"No, M'Lady Amidala. You are the one who is wrong!" He pulled out a small holo device. He let it play.

The scene Padme saw sickened and shocked her. There it was- playing in front of her. Her husband…her _Ani_. He was slaughtering everyone at the temple. And his eyes! They were a demonic yellow, nothing like the calm blue ones she had gotten used to.

A hand flew to her mouth as she witnessed her husband becoming Darth Vader in front of her. She immediately turned around and lost the contents of her stomach. Palpatine…Sidious…the Emperor was right.

Anakin was evil. It was true…Anakin wanted to destroy her and their children. He was a servant of the Dark Side. And now she was in the clutches of the Dark Lord of the Sith. There were no Jedi left to save her.

"Oh Ani…" she whispered as slumped to the floor…


	5. Ch 5

_AN: Sorry this took so long. KD Skywalker ran out of her skittles and had to switch to Hershey Kisses…but after this weekend no more sweets for her! We hope that everyone keeps enjoying this story! We love feedback! Oh and since KD is posting this – there has to be some threats involved. Check out our other stories that we've written on our own! Ja ne!_

Chapter Five:

Anakin took a deep breath before disembarking from the Nubian cruiser. He and Obi-Wan had just arrived upon the Tantive IV. He was nervous because Master Windu had survived.

He clearly remembered what had transpired in the Chancellor's office back on Courscant. It seemed like such a long time ago, when in essence it wasn't. He had chosen the dark side over the light. And by doing so he helped kill many of his friends and fellow Jedi. And one those he thought he helped kill was Mace Windu.

But once again he was wrong. Somehow the Master had survived. And Anakin was glad for that.

"Come on Anakin. I'm sure everything will be alright," Obi-Wan said putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

Anakin nodded yes in response as they disembarked the cruiser. Artoo and newly rebuilt Threepio followed behind them.

Standing at the bottom of the gangplank was Yoda. The old Jedi Master looked even older and frail, then the last time that Anakin saw him. The confrontation with Palpatine seemed to age him even more.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both bowed in respect to him.

"Saved you are, young Skywalker." Yoda said pointing his cane at him.

"Yes master I am. Thanks to Obi-Wan's debating skills." Anakin said.

"Destroyed much you have," Yoda said continuing. "Broken many Jedi rules as well."

Anakin somberly nodded. He knew he had much to atone for. "I will do whatever you ask of me, Master Yoda."

"You will help us destroy the Sith once and for all," a deep male voice said moving closer to them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked up to see Mace Windu approaching them. Anakin quickly took notice that the Jedi Master now had a mechanical arm, just like he had. He slightly cringed at the sight of it, knowing that he caused him to have to have it.

"Agree with master Windu I do!" Yoda said.

"But how Masters?" Obi-Wan asked. "He has Senator Amidala hostage."

Yoda and Windu looked at each other. They knew exactly what Sidious was after – Anakin's kin.

"We need a course of action. We can't just rush into this. There are only four of us left. And we can't take on the entire clone army that is now under his command."

"Agreed." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as well.

Anakin stood there dumbfounded for a second. How could they do this to him? He had turned back to the light to save Padmé and their children; not to lose them! He knew that Sidious would work fast to keep control once he had it. That included getting a hold of his children. That was when he decided to go back on what he said...he wasn't going to sit by and do what they asked as his wife and future children were in danger!

"No!" Anakin cried out. "We have to act now! Sidious will kill them all!"

"Skywalker! Take control of yourself!" Windu snapped at him.

"I can't! Not when it's my wife and children at risk!"

Obi-Wan looked at the ground sensing the two older Jedi Masters shock at what Anakin had revealed to them. They may have known that he and Senator Amidala were involved and were going to have children. But never would they have thought that they had secretly been married.

"Involved in this mission you are not." Yoda said.

"You are going to stay here. Your attachment will be more harmful then good in this situation. It's the only way." Windu said.

"No it's not," Anakin calmly said. "I am no longer a Jedi."


	6. Ch 6

**A/N: **LVB posting here. Just like to say that neither KD Skywalker nor I ever hold chapters ransom for reviews. That's not what we're about. We apologise if this is the impression anyone has received. Our cajoling is in good humour. Enjoy the chapter :)

_LVB & KD Skywalker_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Padmé groaned as she opened her eyes. She was met with blackness that frightened even the bold Senator she knew was still inside her somewhere. Shivering, she tried to register where she was. She suddenly remembered. Letting her eyes adjust, she felt her way around the room.

She was being held in one of the storage rooms on Palpatine's personal ship. Not being one for accepting defeat, Padmé stood up.

_There has to be a light switch somewhere here_…she thought.

As if on cue, the room lit up, forcing Padmé to shield her eyes. Before her eyes had even adjusted, a chill went up her spine. Palpatine had returned.

"Nice to see you are awake again, Padmé,"

Taking a moment to regain her strength, she scoffed.

"That's Senator Amidala to you, _Chancellor_!" she shouted at him, taking in once again his twisted appearance.

"No time for semantics, Mrs. Skywalker," Sidious quipped, watching the colour drain out of Padmé's face once again.

"I'll ask you again, Palpatine. What do you want with me and my children? We are of no use to you!" Padmé was relying on those basic diplomatic skills she had learned all those years ago.

She paused to study his reaction. There was nothing; no sense of compassion or remorse. How could she have been fooled by him for over ten years?

"You have your apprentice, Sidious. You've proven to me that my husband has turned to the Dark Side. He has sworn himself to you and the Sith teachings. Don't you understand? You have won! You have Anakin…please, let me and my children go. He _will_ be more powerful if we are kept alive!"

Padmé spoke with her senator façade on yet again, yet underneath she was trembling. What if it didn't work? It was true after all. Anakin had turned…he had nearly killed her and the children himself.

For a moment, she thought Palpatine was actually going to consider what she had said. She was wrong.

"You are right about one thing, Senator. I HAVE WON!" he screamed, and reached out with both hands. The electric blue lightning struck Padmé with such ferocity that her body hit the wall.

Padmé screamed in agony as the lightning kept striking her body, her hands protectively covering her large stomach. However, it wasn't Sidious' intention to kill her or the children.

Pausing for a moment, he walked over to where Padmé was courageously sitting up.

"You will not kill me this way," she seethed.

"That wasn't my intention. You are not my enemy, Padmé. You are a tool," He grinned evilly, as he felt through his connection to the Force what was about to occur.

Padmé screamed, clutching her stomach in pain.

Touching her back, Sidious laughed again.

"And so will your children as soon as they arrive,"

Fear struck Padmé's heart. He had done this on purpose. He spun around and fixed his cape to cover his head again. As he left the room, she heard him mutter to the stormtrooper standing beside her door.

"Go and get the medical team. Senator Amidala is in labour."

* * *

Storming into his private room on the ship, Sidious used the Force to shake the entire room. He felt the rage pulsate through his body and through the Dark Side. He had sped things along as it was needed.

He had felt a great disturbance in the Force not long ago. It concerned him greatly. He could feel his apprentice's confusion. He had destroyed the Separatist leaders on Mustafar; this he was sure of.

Sidious had just assumed that Vader had destroyed Kenobi as well. He felt Vader's presence clearly; he was not dead. Yet something was different…it was unnerving. Smashing his chair, he realised what it was.

Vader was slowly returning to the Light again. His plan had backfired. But perhaps this would work in his favour. Padmé still believed her husband was a servant of the Dark Side.

And in a few short hours, he would have all the leverage he needed against his apprentice and the remaining Jedi.

Soon he would have the Skywalker twins…


	7. Ch 7

AN: Hey everyone! KD here...and boy am I tired...so just enjoy the chapter and review, review, review!  


Chapter Seven:

"What do you mean Skywalker?" Windu demanded.

"Just that. I am no longer a Jedi." Anakin said standing up tall. He knew that the next few moments were critical. He was going to find Padmé; with or without their help.

Obi-Wan and Yoda stood by in silence. Obi-Wan had no idea what to say and Yoda stood by and watched. Finally the old Jedi Master sighed.

"What you want, then so be it." Yoda calmly said.

Anakin nodded, took his lightsaber from his belt and put it on the ground at Yoda's feet. Then without hesitation, he turned and headed back towards the hangar bay on the ship. He was going on his own to find Padme and defeat Sidious.

As Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave, he felt his heart sink and a bit of anger grew. "How could you just let him go like that? Is he not the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan snapped, picking up Anakin's discarded lightsaber and holding it in his hand.

"The Chosen One he may be. But he made this decision is his own! And he has broken several rules of the Jedi code as well." Windu shot back

"Well the council never made it easy for him to fit in! And I see why! We all feared him! And now possibly he's going to become what we feared – an agent of evil! He already briefly turned and the memories of his mother and Qui-Gon helped him turn back, as well as the love of his wife! Now why take that from him now? Now when he is tethering on the edge of the dark side?" Obi-Wan said breathlessly.

He looked back and forth between the two older Masters. It looked to him like both of them were in shock about his emotional blow up. He had to admit that he was a bit shocked as well.

"Help him, Obi-Wan. Save Senator Amidala." Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said bowing briefly as he handed Anakin's lightsaber to Windu as he turned to go after Anakin.

"Wait Obi-Wan." Windu said.

Obi-Wan turned around and looked at the Jedi Master.

"Anakin will need this," he said handing the lightsaber back to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took the lightsaber back and smiled somewhat.

"May the Force be with you and Skywalker," Windu said.

"As well as you Masters." Obi-Wan said turning and leaving.

* * *

Anakin moved from ship to ship in the hangar bay. There wasn't much to choose from. He couldn't take Padmé's ship to find Sidious. He would know who it was then.

"Come on Anakin. I've got us a ship."

Anakin turned around to see Obi-Wan standing behind him. "What are you doing here Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Helping you get your wife back and destroy Sidious."

"How? I'm not a Jedi any longer. I've broken the Code."

"At the moment that doesn't matter Anakin. All that matters is defeating the Sith. Now come on," Obi-Wan said turning and walking towards a ship. Then he stopped. "You might need this."

Obi-Wan tossed the lightsaber back to Anakin, who caught it easily. A small smile spread across Anakin's lips. Hopefully now things could be different.

Suddenly Anakin was struck with a vision like the ones of Padmé he had been having. But this one was worse. This one felt real.

His knees buckled and Anakin fell to his knees as he began to tremble. Obi-Wan knelt by his side and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"What is it Anakin?"

"I feel Padmé in pain. Something's happening!"


	8. Ch 8

**A/N:** Hey all! Just dropping a note to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed! This is our joint pride and joy and we love to hear that people are enjoying it. Also, take a look at our individual stuff. So until next time...

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight**

Padmé screamed again. Palpatine had struck her with Force-lightning with such power that it had caused her to go into labour prematurely. Moments after he had left, her water had broken, leaving her in a state of shock. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen! She was amazed at how her body was handling the pain.

Hours before, she had been Force-choked by her husband…no, by Darth Vader. And now, she had been struck by Force-lightning. This, paired with the contractions had made her body fairly weak- but certainly not her mind. When Palpatine's personal medical team had come to retrieve her, she had put up a fight.

They had pumped some drugs into her system and it had mildly sedated her, but did nothing to dull the pain. A nurse droid approached her with a wet towel and began to dampen her forehead.

Palpatine's team were busily trying to prepare for the final stages of the birth. They had assured both Padmé herself and the newly appointed Emperor that it would be a matter of hours until both twins were delivered. There were complications and it seemed only one of the twins was in a position ready for birthing.

Padmé gripped the side of the sterile, white bed as she tried to stifle another scream. The contractions had been getting closer and closer and she was convinced the babies would come soon. All she could do was hope that someone would come for her- she was in no position to help herself.

If Obi-Wan had indeed killed Anakin, he would surely come after her. If Vader had won however...she had no idea what he would do. Yes, he would have come, if not to rescue her, to watch as she gave birth to his…no, to Anakin's children. He would have come to collect the prized Skywalker twins and deliver them straight to Palpatine's arms.

The tears she had held for so long now spilled down her cheeks. She was alone. More than anything right now, she wanted Anakin to be beside her. She wanted to hear him whisper in her ear, to hold her hands as her body convulsed with contractions, to feed her ice. She wanted him to be here so she could scream at him for getting her into this position; to tell him she would never make love to him again.

But he wasn't. She was surrounded by strangers; by her enemies. And now, he was the enemy too. "Anakin!" she screamed to nobody in particular, as her contraction peaked again. For a moment, she swore she heard his voice echoing in her head.

"It's time," the medical droid said to the figure standing by the door. It didn't surprise her that Palpatine wanted to be present at the birth. The Sith wanted to take her children directly from her.

"You are a bastard," Padmé shouted out at the man who had destroyed everything she believed in. He cackled and removed the hood from his face, revealing his deformed profile.

"I just commed your husband moments ago, _Senator_. He was delighted to hear that you had been rendered useless after the birth. He was most looking forward to hearing you scream as you died giving birth to his children," he viciously shouted at her. Padmé shook her head in denial as the droid propped her legs up in the birthing stirrups.

Palpatine moved to be next to the droid. By now, Padmé was too tired and angry to be embarrassed. It was too late for her and the babies now. She was trying not to push but her body was betraying her. "I'm sorry, Anakin" she whispered and then her body finally surrendered.

The wail of the tiny infant filled the air as Padmé fell back onto the bed, exhausted.

"It's a girl," the droid confirmed.

"There is still another child!" screamed Palpatine at the droid.

"Yes, My Lord. But the child is not in birthing position yet. The premature labour was too much for it to handle. We will have to wait and if it does not come naturally, we will operate,"

Satisfied, Palpatine took hold of the screaming, red baby. "You are a feisty one, daughter of my apprentice. The Force is strong with you…though not as strong as your unborn _brother_. You will make a powerful Sith,"

He handed the baby back to the droid. "Inform me when it is time for the next one to be born- he is the one I want,"

"Yes, My Lord."

Padmé closed her eyes. _Brother_… she was going to have a boy. The droid placed the screaming child next to Padmé. The tears freely rolled down her face.

"Hello, little Leia," she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt herself tremble. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. She could hear a voice in her head- Anakin!

But was he coming to save her…or to watch her die?

She didn't have enough time to ponder because another contraction hit her, this time with more ferocity than the first lot.

Once again, she fell into the darkness, trying to stop herself from giving birth. Maybe if she held on, he would save her…


	9. Ch 9

AN: KD here...we're are so thankful for all the reviews we get here. And our muses love the reviews as well! So keep reviewing and we'll keep writing! Oh and check out our orignal stuff...especially 'Meet the Skywalkers' by LVB and 'The Ties that Bind' by KD Skywalker. Byr for now!  


Chapter Nine:

Anakin could feel Padmé 's pain and it was taking a toll on him mentally. Her pain was his pain. He didn't have to feel it, but then again he had to. It was the only way to tell where she was.

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan gently asked as Anakin's shaking dissipated for a few brief seconds. They had boarded the Nubian skiff and were trying to figure out where they needed to go.

He inhaled deeply to calm himself, and then he spoke. "They are going back to Courscant. Obi-Wan, we have to hurry. She's in so much pain." Anakin barely said.

"We will don't worry." Obi-Wan said setting the coordinates for hyperspace. Usually he would have Anakin fly, but he wasn't in the right state of mind to do so at the moment.

* * *

"Emperor Palpatine, I was wondering if we could meet for a few minutes?" Bail Organa's image said, appearing on the holonet that sat in front of Palpatine.

Palpatine smiled evilly. "I never forbid any Senator from meeting with me. When would you like to meet?"

"As soon as possible."

"Very well then. Come whenever you like." Palpatine said with his evil grin still plastered on his face.

"I will be there shortly," Bail said, ending his call.

Once he knew the call had ended, Bail sighed deeply. He had been sent back to Courscant by Master Yoda to help Obi-Wan and Anakin, while he and Master Windu went to Polis Massa to continue Windu's treatment on his arm.

He looked down at the tiny transmitter in his hand. Hopefully this little thing would cause enough interruption so that Palpatine wouldn't get any holotransmissions for a while. And that should give Anakin and Obi-Wan enough time to find Padmé.

* * *

They didn't know why the medical center wasn't heavily guarded. But it was all too brief, when Anakin began feeling Padmé 's pain once again. He took off in a sprint through the building, taking out anything that got in his way.

Obi-Wan ran after him, hoping that Anakin wasn't running into a trap.

* * *

"Interrupt me, no matter what happens with Senator Amidala." Palpatine sneered into the holonet at the head med droid. "I have a meeting. But as soon as I am done here, I will be back there."

The med droid agreed in response and disappeared, just as Senator Organa entered the office. Palpatine greeted him with a false smile, as Bail sat down across from him. They began to engage in conversation about the end of the Clone Wars and what was to come next. As their conversation continued, Bail ran his hands over the chair's armrests. That way he placed the small transmitter on the chair handle and as far as he could tell Palpatine hadn't sensed it.

Now everything was up to Anakin and Obi-Wan…

* * *

Padmé screamed in pain and fear as a contraction hit as well as a med droid suddenly exploding in front of her.

"PADMÉ!" a familiar voice yelled through the smoke.

It was Anakin! He had come for her! Well at least she hoped so. But none of that mattered to her now. Her Ani was there for her. She tried to say something to him, but instead ended up inhaling some of the smoke from the droid that exploded.

She held her arms out to him as he quickly swept her up off the birthing table and out of the room. Outside in the hall, Obi-Wan was waiting for them.

"Come on let's go." Obi-Wan said leading the way.

Padmé slowly let darkness take over her, as they made their way out of the Medical Center. She knew she was safe. And she knew Palpatine had lied to her. Anakin never turned to the dark side. He was here with Obi-Wan and they were going to save her and Luke who had yet to be born. But wait! She was suddenly fully awake again.

"Anakin….Anakin…" she barely said.

"Shh it will be alright Padmé. We're almost out of the center," he whispered back.

"We have to go back," she quietly but forcefully said.

"We can't" Obi-Wan said, without stopping. "We don't know when Palpatine will return."

"He has Leia! I was carrying twins," she said beginning to cry.

Anakin stopped. Palpatine had one of his children! He had to go back and save his newborn daughter. He was about to turn around when Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Anakin we have to go now! We can come back and save Leia after we get Padmé and the unborn child to safety."

Suddenly Padmé was hit with another contraction. The pain on her face was enough for him to want to get her to safety. But then he also wanted to save his daughter. He knew Obi-Wan was right. They had to get Padmé and the other child to safety.

"I promise I will save Leia," he whispered to his wife as they ran out of the medical center. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks.

There were just some roads he never wanted to choose between and this happened to be one of them.


	10. Ch 10

**A/N: **Hey all! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and been following this. We hope you're enjoying reading it as much as we enjoy writing it! And now, onto chapter ten. Bring your tissues...**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

The trip to Polis Massa had been relatively short time-wise, but had felt like an eternity for Anakin. Padmé had been unconscious for the entire time. She was lying across Anakin, who had been wild with concern and grief. He had refused to let go of his wife, whose body still shook with contractions. Anakin hadn't felt fear like this before.

Obi-Wan had assured him that they would return for Leia. They had to concentrate on getting Padmé back to safety so she could deliver their child. Suddenly, he felt the ship launch into its landing cycle.

Obi-Wan emerged from the bridge. "Master Yoda and Master Windu are waiting for us. The medical droids are ready for her,"

He looked sadly into Anakin's teary eyes. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE!" Palpatine demanded.

"Just that," the officer said.

Palpatine clinched his fist as the young officer began to choke. "Was it Jedi Knights?" he asked with a sneer in his voice.

The officer managed to nod yes before passing out due to lack of oxygen. Palpatine stepped over him on his way out of the room.

All the way down the hall he was fuming with anger. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were fast become thorns in his side.

* * *

Anakin had carried Padmé into the medical facility. His tears had stopped but remained dried on his face. He looked terrible. Padmé's face was ashen white and she had just started to regain consciousness. Yoda and Mace had taken their positions outside the ward, looking through the glass window. They were amazed at the change in young Skywalker. He had held such anger not long ago. Now, they could feel his pain and sorrow echoing through the Force.

Padmé was placed in the birthing bed. Obi-Wan and Anakin took their places on either side of her, holding her hands.

"You'll be alright now, angel. Please, just hold on," Anakin whispered to his wife, whose eyes had fluttered open. She turned to him and her eyes lit up.

"Anakin…you came for me," she croaked, her voice seizing up. "He has Leia, Ani. Please, save her. Please, don't let him take her away. Please, Ani!" She was becoming hysterical. Anakin locked eyes with Obi-Wan.

"She is fully dilated. On the next contraction, tell her she must push." The cold hard, voice of the med droid interrupted. Obi-Wan nodded, taking it upon himself to be the voice of reason. He owed them both that much.

"Padmé, it is time. On the next contraction, you have to push. You've done it once already today, after this, it will all be over. I promise you," She nodded, trying to brace herself for the pain. Anakin squeezed her hand in support. He had missed the birth of their daughter. He was going to treasure every moment he was here, witnessing the birth of their second child.

"Push!" Obi-Wan instructed her. Her face clenched in pain and her screams made Anakin's eyes go wild. She looked exactly like she had in his dreams. The realisation made a shiver go up his spine. No. So much had changed already…she had already given birth. She was going to be alright.

Padmé's body lurched momentarily. She let out one final cry and fell back onto the bed. The sound of a baby's cry filled the room. Anakin couldn't help but smile. Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice and couldn't help but smile either. There were tears rolling down his face now.

"It's a boy." The droid announced.

Anakin stood and quickly made his way over to the droid. Wrapped in a blue blanket, the droid handed the boy over to Anakin. Obi-Wan went to stand next to his former padawan. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, Anakin. You are now a father."

At this moment, even the overwhelming sadness of Leia's capture couldn't tarnish this moment. Anakin was a father. He would do anything to protect his children. And he would rescue Leia.

"Luke…" Padmé moaned from her bed. Then suddenly, Padmé's heart-rate datapad began to beep.

The droid moved Anakin out of the way forcefully. Feeling his own heart start to beat rapidly, Anakin handed over his newborn son to Obi-Wan. He raced back over to Padmé.

_This can't be happening_, he thought to himself. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to save her!_

"We are losing her." She droid simply stated, without emotion.

He looked into the tired eyes of his wife. His angel. "Padmé, please. Hold on. You can't die," he begged her, the tears blurring his vision. "I can't live without you. Obi-Wan and I will save Leia. Then we'll take Luke and we'll go to the lake country on Naboo. Just like you wanted to. Please, Padmé. YOU CAN'T DIE!"

She turned herself to look directly into his eyes. With what little strength she had left, she raised her arm and gently stroked his face, wiping away his tears. "I knew there was still good in you, Ani. I felt it. Save her, please. I love you. Tell Luke and Leia that I love…"

The heart-rate datapad stopped. It then went into a long, monotonous beep. She was gone.

Anakin froze for a moment, still disbelieving. Her hand was still against his face. She was gone. He couldn't save her. He had failed her. She was gone.

He felt the Force pulsate around him. It was then the grief and the anger began to control him. The room began to shake as Anakin let his grief and his anger run into the Force. He barely heard Obi-Wan shouting his name.

"PADMÉ!"

It was then that little Luke opened his mouth and began to scream again. Anakin froze and the room stopped shaking. Padmé had gone. But turning to the Dark Side hadn't help save her. His anger was useless. It would do nothing to bring her back.

Anakin quickly ran to Obi-Wan and took hold of his son. She was gone. But he still had his son. And he still needed to save his daughter…

* * *

A tiny child's cry echoed in the dark, vast room.

That cry caused an evil smile to spread across the pasty white face of the man that held the tiny female child. He knew exactly why this child was crying.

Her mother had died.

And her daughter had felt it.

"Soon your father and brother will die as well."


	11. Ch 11

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! Between our individual fics and organising the site and Darth Real Life, ARLT got a little neglected. LVB snickers: 'KD got plastered a few weekends ago'...But here we are, back, and better than ever! And rest assured, this fic is not and will not EVER be abandoned. It has two loving parents. Both KD and LVB stroke ARLT Enjoy!

**

* * *

**Chapter 11

Anakin sat staring at the wall. While his mind was focused on staring, his fingers were gently tracing over a small object over and over in his hands.

It was the japor snippet that he had given to Padmé so long ago.

A single tear slowly made its way down Anakin's cheek.

His worst nightmare had come true. His Angel was gone. He would never be able to hold her, kiss her or ever tell her that he loves her more then anything.

The longer he sat there, the more tears that fell. The cries of Luke brought him out of his thoughts.

Anakin stood up and walked over to his son's cradle. He gently picked up the crying infant and began to walk around the room with him. Anakin forced a smile as he looked upon the face of his baby boy.

No. Wait. That wasn't right. Luke was his and Padmé's son. She was supposed to be there with him to raise Luke and eventually Leia. But that wasn't how things were going to be and Anakin had to make the best of them. Even if he didn't want to.

"This was your mother's, Luke," Anakin said holding up the japor snippet up so Luke could see it. "I wish you could have known her."

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda had unanimously decided that Padmé's body was to be brought back to Naboo. They had also decided her body should appear to be still pregnant. It was Anakin himself who asked to prepare his wife's body. They would arrive on Naboo the next day, where she would undergo the customary Naboo burial ceremony; just as she had always wanted. It was a sad time for Anakin.

* * *

"I want to be involved in any way possible," Anakin told Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded at his ex-padawan. 

"I shall take care of Luke until you return. What of Padmé's family?" Obi-Wan asked; his brow furrowing as he shifted Luke from one arm to the other.

Anakin sighed. It was a difficult decision to make. And it seemed the final choice was up to him. But how could he decide? His wife's family were peaceful and friendly; he didn't want to put them in any danger. But on the other hand, they had every right to know that Padmé's children did live. They didn't deserve to mourn the death of Padmé as well as her unknown children.

Anakin kissed his son on the head softly. "I'll tell them," he whispered. "They deserve to know."

* * *

The day of the funeral was dark. Anakin was shocked and truly touched at the amount of people that had come to pay their last respects. Many were crying, holding candles in remembrance of their beloved Amidala. Anakin had spoken to the Queen and had been granted permission to walk beside the Naboo delegates and family behind her body. 

The walk through the streets of Theed was a solemn one and passed by in a blur. The whole time, Anakin did not take his eyes off his beloved wife. Her handmaidens had been called to prepare her body. She looked beautiful, even in death. Her middle rose up falsely through her blue funeral dress. Anakin forced back another wave of tears. If he broke down now, he didn't know if he would be able to stop.

Momentarily he locked eyes with Padmé's mother. Her grief was apparent in her eyes; in the way she walked. Padmé might not have told her about their secret marriage, but Anakin knew at that very moment, Jobal Naberrie finally understood the secrecy that surrounded her daughter's life and ultimately her death.

And then, he thought about Leia; _his_ daughter who was now in the hands of the Emperor. He could save Leia but now, Padmé was gone. And nobody could save her from her death, no matter how much they tried.

Finally, they came to the end of the long street. The Queen moved forward and took her place on the podium, looking out across the sea of mourners. The candles stretched across Theed flickered as a small gust of wind passed through.

Anakin watched as the young queen composed herself. She was only sixteen, much too young to have to deal with officially mourning her planet's senator. But Padmé had had faith in her. Anakin waited for her eulogy.

"We come today to mourn the death of Padmé Amidala Naberrie, Senator of Naboo."

Anakin felt himself tense when he heard his wife's name. Although they had been married in secret, it still stung when his legacy to her was left out. She ruled as Amidala, but she had died a Skywalker.

"The galaxy has been flung into darkness, and the light that was Senator Amidala has now been extinguished. But we now hold candles in remembrance for her spirit, in honour of all she stood for. Her light may be gone, but she will never be forgotten."

Another figure came to the podium. Anakin gasped. It was a Holy Man. Not only that, it was the same Holy Man that had married them all those years ago. Anakin's eyes caught the Holy Man's. He nodded to him through the crowd.

He would now recite the standard Naboo Death Prayer.

"To the Gods; please take this woman who has left our world. Walk alongside her on her path to the Other Side. Grant her family the memories of her life; grant them the moments of grief and those of tranquillity. Send her to the stars and let it be known here she rests, in peace, forever one with Naboo. Bless you, Padmé Amidala Naberrie,"

He paused momentarily and locked eyes with Anakin again.

"And may your spirit be at rest. From here to eternity."

"From here to eternity" echoed the thousands of voices, in respect and agreement with the prayer. Everybody lowered their heads, as the Holy Man placed a single rose on the open coffin.

Anakin took one last look at his wife, as the Holy Man closed the lid of the coffin.

"Goodbye, Padmé," he whispered, touching the hard wood she would be encased in for all eternity. "I love you and I promise you, on my life. I'll save her." He bowed his head.

A warm hand on his shoulder startled him. Looking up, he met the worried gaze of Jobal Naberrie. "Hello, Anakin."

He embraced the woman who was his mother-in-law. "Hello, Mrs. Naberrie. I am so sorry for your loss." She sighed.

"And I am sorry for yours. Come. We have much to discuss…"


	12. Ch 12

_**Disclaimer:** Some dialogue taken directly from __'The Phantom Menace' (film and novelization). We don't own, just borrowed it!_

_**Authors' Note:** We are so sorry that this has taken so long to write! Our muses flew away often. Plus university has started again for LVB and the same goes for KD next week. So enjoy this chapter and we promise no more month long waits for chapters! Oh and check out our new stories! LVB is working on the sequel to 'Meet the Skywalkers' that is titled 'Father of the Bride'. And KD is working on a Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover titled 'Forged Alliances'. Happy reading!_

**Ch 12**

He remembered their first meeting clearly, like it happened only yesterday. It had been thirteen years ago, but he could still remember the way his heart leapt when she walked into Watto's shop all that time ago.

_From the moment he ran into the shop and caught sight of her, he was smitten. He was only nine years old, but that didn't matter. For a moment, he simply looked at her. She looked intrigued- interested in what she was seeing. _

"_Are you an angel?" he asked, gauging her surprised reaction. _

"_What?"_

_He rattled off some explanation about the Moons of Iego, but his eyes never left hers. Then, three words struck him. _

"_You're a slave!" _

"_I'm a person! My name is Anakin". _

_More moments passed. And then, suddenly, he was struck with a feeling…a vision. It was all too brief, but he was certain about what he saw. It was a wedding. There was a white dress, beaded and intricate. It was Padmé. _

_He smiled. He was going to marry her someday. _

He snapped back into reality. That was a time long ago. It would do no good to dwell on the past. If only he would be able to retreat into his memories and escape the hard truth of the present. She was now gone. But she had left him a beautiful gift and he was going to do anything in his power to protect them.

* * *

Jobal had wasted no time in escorting Anakin back to Naberrie family home. Anakin didn't blame her. For so long Padmé's life had been woven in secrecy so tightly, that her beloved family did not even know the true meaning behind her death. They all deserved to know. Palpatine had taken too much already…he wouldn't take away the truth from her death any longer.

The whole family had gathered at the centre table, except for Ryoo and Pooja. He was terrified about how they'd react. It was essentially _his_ fault Padmé had died. If he hadn't lost control and touched the Dark Side, none of this would have happened. He could never forgive himself, but would they cast their blame upon him too?

"We want to know the truth Anakin." Jobal bluntly stated; gazing at Anakin's torn up face.

"And all of it. We want to know everything," stressed Sola from her seat next to her husband, Darred.

Anakin sighed. He would tell as much that was necessary. "You have to know that what Padmé did was because she was protecting herself and Naboo from scandal; from embarrassment."

He took a deep breath. "About three years ago, at the start of the Clone Wars, Padmé and I were married, by the same Holy Man that was at her funeral" he mused.

"We both kept it a secret, for all those years. We rarely saw each other, I was always away fighting in the war." He said sadly.

"So you left my daughter to be a worried wife at home, all on her own? She was a powerful woman, Anakin!" Ruwee bellowed. "She could have married a wealthy King and you decided to selfishly claim her for yourself knowing very well how it would destroy her!"

Anakin had no defence and chose to continue his story. "When I arrived back on Coruscant not long ago, I discovered she was pregnant."

There was an odd hush.

"I knew it was you," Sola murmured softly. "As soon as I saw my sister's pregnant body, I knew it was you." Tears began to fall once again on Sola's face. Darred squeezed her hand in silent support.

"How did she die?" asked Ruwee, his voice somewhat calmer.

Anakin ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't his favourite part of the story. "She followed me to Mustafar" he began, purposely omitting any other information.

"While I had a…confrontation with my Master, she was taken. Her captor wanted her alive long enough only to give birth to what we now know was twins. He set in motion her premature labour. She gave birth to a baby girl."

The news that Padmé had indeed given birth shocked the Naberries. "By the time we found her, the captor had taken the baby. In order to save Padmé's life and the life of the second baby, we escaped. On Polis Massa Padmé gave birth to a baby boy. But then things took a turn for the worse. Padmé died while giving birth the second time, the complications were too much for her body to handle. I'm sorry." He said, as he lowered his head.

Without a word, Jobal stood up and hugged her son-in-law. "You have lost just as much as we have, son" she said, her voice breaking. Anakin gripped her hand with his flesh arm.

"Obi-Wan and I will find and rescue Leia. I promise you. But it is important that nobody ever finds out that Padmé wasn't still pregnant when she died. I have to protect our son."

He dug in his Jedi robes and pulled out a small holo-device. It opened up and in a flash a hologram of a tiny baby filled the screen.

"I'd like you to meet your grandson, Luke."

When Jobal saw the holo, tears weld up in her eyes. Anakin handed the holo to her. "Here, keep it. I will send more when I can."

Jobal took the holo and smiled softly. No words were needed.

Anakin stood up, pulled his Jedi robes tightly around him. "I must be going. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I will be in touch somehow."

With that he left.

As he walked about from the Naberries house, he knew that he had done what Padmé would had wanted. And now he was going to concentrate on raising Luke and in finding Leia.


	13. Ch 13

**AN:**We are so sorry that this has taken so long to get up! We've both been so busy lately but since KD is currently in the mist of a Star Wars marathon, she finished out what LVB had started. So here it is! Enjoy!

**Ch 13**

It wasn't long before Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan had arrived on Tatooine. Owen was far from happy to see them both but he and Beru welcomed him into their home. It wasn't long before they left Luke in the Lars' care and went back to look for Leia.

Searching through every known database, they could not find any record of Leia's birth. She had simply been wiped from existence. By this time, Sidious had effectively established his Empire. There were few remaining Jedi left and most had left Courscant in favour of hiding.

The newly named Storm troopers were systematically reforming 'Imperial City'. Many opposing senators had already been taken care of. The shroud of darkness had fallen. For months, after keeping in contact with Yoda and Mace Windu who had both gone into hiding on the swamp planet Dagobah, Anakin and Obi-Wan searched.

It soon became obvious that they would not find Leia. One rainy day Anakin sat in the deserted Jedi temple. It was to be their last day on Courscant. Obi-Wan had warned him this would happen. Courscant was too dangerous for a baby to be kept alive; especially the daughter of Anakin Skywalker—of Darth Vader.

Anakin hadn't felt his daughter's signature in a long time, but he just couldn't accept that he had failed. He hadn't been able to save his wife and now his daughter was most likely dead.

He had come back to the place that had taken so much from him—and where he had destroyed so much. The Force acted in a mysterious way. He had taken the lives of all these younglings and now his daughter had been taken away. It was fitting he would say goodbye to her here.

He lit a lone candle and sat cross-legged in what would have been the Council Chambers. He connected with the Force one last time to find his daughter. He found nothing. "Goodbye, my daughter," he whispered, tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you and I just wish I'd gotten to see you just one time. Goodbye Leia."

He blew out the candle.

* * *

Aboard a Star Destroyer, a small baby began to cry. The Emperor grimaced and ordered the droid to comfort her. It didn't take much energy for him to cloak her strong Force presence but it seemed to disturb her. Her constant crying disrupted his training of a new apprentice.

The Force was strong with the child; there was no doubt about that. He would have to begin her training as soon as possible to make sure she would always be surrounded by darkness. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't sense the boy. Padmé must have died, taking the child with her.

It didn't matter now anyway. He had everything he needed here. If he couldn't have the Skywalker he wanted, he would settle for the girl. Leia Skywalker would become the most powerful Sith. She would become Princess Vader.

It was only a matter of time…

* * *

"_Ani…Anakin….ANAKIN!" Padmé cried out in pain. She lay against a cold hard floor, with her hands resting against her pregnant stomach. _

_He tired with all his might to get to Padmé but couldn't. Something was holding him back. Some invisible force. "PADMÉ!" he cried out. _

_That was when she began to become blurry and soon she faded away..._

"_PADMÉ!" he cried out once again, straining to reach for her blurred image. _

_Suddenly the blurred image of Padmé turned into his mother. She gently moved up to him and stroked his cheek. "Be brave, and don't look back. Don't look back," she said turning and walking into the darkness._

"_Mom…" he quietly whispered._

_Then out of nowhere, he was struck down. He quickly turned onto his back and looked up at his attacker. _

_Standing above him was a dark cloaked figure holding a Sith lightsaber to their side. Anakin quickly leapt to his feet and ignited his blade. "Who are you he demanded."_

_The figure just laughed. "I was always taught that my father was a strong Jedi who turned his back on the Dark side."_

_The figure pushed back their hood to reveal a lovely face. A face that reminded him of Padmé. _

"_Leia…" he breathed._

_He just stood there and couldn't move. His daughter was a Sith! He knew that it was bound to happen, but he never wanted to accept it. _

_Without hesitation Leia struck him down._

* * *

Anakin set up, breathing hard. What was the Force trying to tell him? 

He slowly got up out of bed, walked past Luke's cradle without looking at him and headed for the front door to the small dwelling that Owen and Beru had found for him, Luke and Obi-Wan to share while they were on Tatooine.

Anakin stepped outside into the cool night. It was in the early morning hours and he knew it. Soon the twin suns would be rising, bringing in a new day.

A new day without his daughter.

His dream did reinforce one thing: Leia was alive. And he had to find her. He couldn't loose hope. That was the last thing he needed to do. If he lost hope then he lost Leia for good.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** OMG We're back!!!!!!!! And you thought that we had fallen off the face of the Earth! Well KD had reminded LVB about this story and lookie what happened!!! So please read and review and look for the sequel!!!!!

**Ch 14**

Luke was used to his odd family dynamic by now. Sometimes his father and his uncle Obi-Wan were gone for months at a time and he stayed with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Other times he would just be in the care of Obi-Wan. No matter how many times his father had to leave at a moment's notice, Luke had never felt neglected or less loved by him.

When he was with his father, he would tell him great stories before bed time about Jedi Knights, great battles and he would often speak about his mother. Luke loved the stories about his mother. He knew that she once was a Queen—a Queen! Luke used to giggle and say that made him a Prince. Anakin would laugh and agree, ruffling his son's hair and tucking him into bed.

Luke was only ten years old but as the years went on, he could feel something distinctly _missing_. It was like a phantom presence, knowing that somebody should be with him that wasn't. He had asked his father one day and Anakin had simply smiled and handed him his lightsaber.

"I think you're ready, Luke."

Luke never asked again.

* * *

"Luke is gaining power in the Force," Obi-Wan commented one day, as Anakin sat meditating. Anakin opened his eyes and stared at his former Master.

"I know. He can feel his sister," Anakin replied evenly. Obi-Wan sat cross-legged facing his former Padawan.

"We have looked for ten years, Anakin. Perhaps it is time to rely on the bond between Luke and Leia. You and I have never even laid eyes on her, how would we even know if it was her?"

A small smile appeared on Anakin's face. "I'd know Obi-Wan. I've seen her in my dreams. I can feel her too, no matter how hard the Emperor tries to hide her from me." Anakin's smile then disappeared. "I don't want to involve my son in this. We have fought so hard to hide Luke from him, I can't bear to lose him too. I have to protect him at all costs," he stressed.

Obi-Wan laid his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I know. We will find her Anakin. Give it time."

Anakin sighed. "Time is what I'm worried about. My daughter is most likely being trained as a Sith apprentice. How will we save her? Will it be too late?"

Now Obi-Wan smiled. "I have learned one thing from being constantly surrounded by Skywalkers. It is never too late, my Padawan."

* * *

A young girl looked out the window of a Star Destroyer. She had just finished another round of training from her Master. At only ten years old, today he had finally let her wield her first lightsaber. She felt the Force connect with her in such a way that her body buzzed just as the ignited crimson blade did. Her opponent was another young girl with long red hair and green eyes named Mara. Her Master had instructed the two to fight until one was lying on the floor.

Unluckily for _Mara_, Leia had emerged victorious. Her Master had been impressed. Mara was simply being trained as an Imperial assassin, while she was a Sith apprentice.

She looked out at the stars. No matter how much hatred she felt inside her small body, she had the feeling that something important was missing. Her Master had told her the stories of how her parents had abandoned her. She felt nothing but contempt for her biological parents. Her life was aboard this Star Destroyer, working towards becoming a powerful Sith.

Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was out there. As long as she stayed with her Master, she would be prepared for it, whenever it came.

She had to be. She was Lady Vader.


End file.
